All Good Things
by NCISLAlover24
Summary: 'What is happening? Where is everyone' Team fic although I can't resist throwing some Densi and Neric in there. Wont be as long as Jack In The Box. Short chapters. Previously known as 'What'. Please R&R. :-)
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! This is a new fic from me. The chapters will be shorter than JitB, and the content different although still including Densi moments and some Neric moments. I don't know what to use as a good title, so if you have any good ideas please leave them in a review or in a PM. All suggestions (within reason) welcome. Thanks a lot! :-)**

**Disclaimer- I do not own nor claim to own NCIS:LA, CBS or anything affiliated with either of those. I own NOTHING!**

** MSB**

One

Kensi slithered into the gap beneath her desk and pulled her legs in. She waited a moment before peeking her head out. On the floor were the dead bodies of her colleagues.

She reached up into her desk quietly and pulled out her back up gun and the spare gun she kept there too. She also snagged the spare magazines for each gun, which she pushed into her pockets. She holstered her back up at her ankle and her spare in a shoulder holster she kept in her desk just in case. Then she dragged herself closer to Callen's desk and went into the drawer where she knew he kept his weapons, which mercifully she could reach from under her desk.

Inside she located two more guns, one of which she tucked into her waistband at her lower back, the other in the other shoulder holster.  
Slowly crawling out from her underneath her desk, she warily looked around in the dim, natural light coming from the high windows, for her partner and the rest of her team.

All of the visible laptops and computers had memory sticks in their USB ports. Each of them had tiny flashing lights on them. But she didn't have time to dwell on this bizarre fact as she heard a groan from the base of the stairs and she saw a blonde head moving.

Eric.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N- Hey y'all, 2nd chapter, longer than the first. Hope you like it read and review please.**

**Cheers Cierra for proofing and to anyone who has read, reviewed, followed or favourited this fic.**

**Disclaimer- I own nothing.**

**MSB :-)**

**Two**

Army crawling to where he was lying, Kensi whispered to him, "Eric? Are you okay?"

"Kensi?" he responded in a panicked voice.

"Ssh Eric. Yeah, it's me." She helped him sit up, leaning him against the metal railings at the base of the stairs.

"What happened? I was up in Ops when I heard a loud bang, then the electricity went out and I heard gunshots. I didn't know what was going on; neither did Nell." He gasped. "Nell! Where's Nell?!"

"Eric!" Kensi whispered, her voice a gentle warning. "I think they are still in the building so be quiet"

His blue eyes widened behind the miraculously intact glasses. Kensi placed a hand gently on Eric's head and carefully felt the base of his cranium until her hand touched a wet patch in his hair.

Pulling her hand away, she caught a whiff of the undeniable metallic smell of blood permuting the air. She cursed internally. "Eric, when did you bang your head?" she asked concern evident in her tone.

She quickly double checked that there was still no one in their immediate vicinity.

"I- I banged my head?" Eric asked, looking confused and slightly pained.

The room was still. Silent.

Kensi was sure she and Eric were the only two living people in the bull pen.

There were several people laying on the floor. None seemed to be breathing.

"Eric, can you fire a gun?" she queried, hoping he would say 'Yes'.

"Only on Call Of Duty…" he replied apologetically. She pulled her small revolver from her ankle holster and placed it gently in his hands before checking that the safety was on and the mag was full.

She made sure he was fully conscious and gave him a quick tutorial on how to use the gun.

"If need be, you take off the safety, aim at your target's chest, preferably one of THEM, and squeeze the trigger. Okay?" she explained.

He nodded numbly, looking down at the gun in his hands. "What's happening Kensi? Who are those people? How did they find us? Where is everyone else?" He wanted to know, eyes wide.

"I don't know," she replied. "I dont know…" She heard a faint noise in the distance and became alert, pulling out one of her four remaining weapons.

"Eric, we need to move. Now. We are practically sitting ducks here. Come on!" she told him, her voice slightly slurred from the speed at which her words came out, offering him her hand.

She pulled him up to his unsteady feet and wrapped an arm around him for support.

"Eric, I need you to keep an eye out for me, okay? Tell me if you see any movement. ANY, okay? Basically cover me but do not shoot unless it is absolutely positively needed, 'kay? " she asked, glancing up at the young tech.

"Mmhm," he mumbled turning the revolver over in his hands.

She started to tow him to Hetty's office, the closest space that would allow her to gather more of an arsenal and to leave Eric for a moment while she checked the decedents.

She kept turning around every so often while guiding Eric to Hetty's office, just to check. So far she could neither see nor hear anything.

Finally reaching Hetty's desk she placed Eric into the low chair and told him to cover her. "I'm gonna go find them, okay Eric? I want you to have my back, okay? Like Deeks does when him and I are in the field. Oh God, Deeks! Where is he?" she winced at the thought that he could be one of the dead on the floor. She hadn't considered the possibility beforehand and had immediately went into survival mode when the chaos erupted, and the thought of her partner lying on the ground, motionless, made her heart jump to her throat.

As could Sam, Callen, Hetty and Nell. She took a deep breath and steeled herself for what she was about to see.

Tightening her grip on her Sig-Sauer, she hesitantly left the relatively safe shrouded space and advanced on her co-workers bodies.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N- Hello! Thank you for R&R and F&F this fic! I appreciate it! **

**This fic is previously known as 'What?' but per suggestion of LizzieInk I have decided to change it to... All Good Things! Thank you LizzieInk! **

**I'll update this chapter whenever, and I wont have a fixed update date, but it will be pretty much once every week! Except after this chapter, as I wont be updating until June as I'm having a week long 'hiatus'. **

**Thanks Cierra for proofing for me amiga, (AKA - MontyTheDog, check out her brilliant fics)**

**Disclaimer- I do not own nor claim to own NCIS:LA, CBS or anything affiliated with it! :-) MSB**

**Three**

Pointing her gun up towards the balcony, she scanned the area before beginning the task of assessing the fallen agent's statuses.

She methodically began turning them over, identifying them as fellow agents or technicians, then pressing to fingers to their necks, hoping that she'd feel a pulse.

Kensi felt a moment of relief wash over her every time she turned a body over, realizing that it wasn't any of her specific team members.

Then guilt flashed and she felt remorse for having such feelings when people's sons and daughters and brothers and sisters and moms and dads were dead in front of her.

Tears stung her eyes as she identified the final person as NCIS Special Operations Intelligence Analyst Nell Jones. She let out a deep breath, tears spilling over.

Nell's red hair was flecked with blood and her face was pale. She felt cold to the touch, which Kensi discovered as she leaned down to check for a pulse.

Kensi was shocked to feel the pulsation of her heart beating rhythmically beneath her fingers and she released the breath she had been holding in. "Nell?" she breathed, shaking Nell's shoulder with one hand, the other still clutching her gun.

No response.

She shook again, harder, and Nell's hazel eyes fluttered open, pain flashing across them.

"K-Kensi? Where am I?" she asked quietly, looking around. "Where's Eric?" Her gaze rose to look at Kensi.

"At work. He's fine, just a bump to the head. He's in Hetty's office. Let's get you there too so I can keep an eye on you both," she suggested to the young woman. "You got your gun?"

Nell shook her head. "It's in my locker. Sorry." She caught her lip between her teeth.

"C'mon then, to Eric," Kensi said, pulling Nell up much like she had done to Nell's partner in crime, Eric.

But this time was different.

As soon as Nell put weight on her left leg she let out a loud, agonized cry that seemed to echo through the building, reverberating through the silent halls.

Kensi looked at Nell, whose face had turned ashen and had a sheen of sweat over it, wide eyes and an aghast expression erupting through her features.

Nell shakily pointed down to her leg where her black leggings were clinging against her limb, coated with her blood. A hole was in the center of the blood. Nell had been shot.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N- Hello! Here is the next instalment of AGT! I hope you like it, let me know by reviewing please!**

**Thank you all for R&R and F&F!**

**Thank you Cierra (MontyTheDog) for proofing for me, please check out her fics! **

**I don't know if this will look okay as I uploaded it from my phone! Hopefully!**

**Disclaimer- I don't own anything. Absolutely nothing!**

**:-) MSB**

**Four**

Kensi heard footsteps above her and coming from the nearby corridor.

"Nell quickly!" Kensi said hurriedly, pulling the redhead along despite her wound.

Nell felt faint, the pain was excruciating and being dragged along by Kensi was not helping.

The pain was too much and she couldn't handle it anymore. She felt her legs buckle, and she sunk to the floor, faint.

Kensi felt Nell falling and she tried to support her weight but she couldn't hold her small frame singlehandedly while still holding her gun.

She was only a meter away from the sanctuary of Hetty's relatively safe office space when she heard the footsteps coming closer, even quicker than before.

Eric had seen Kensi and Nell returning and stood up to assist them.

Kensi pushed Nell, feeling bad for man handling her petite injured friend, and doing so propelled her into Eric's waiting arms.

Eric dragged Nell behind Hetty's ornate wooden desk and bent over her to try and wake her.

Kensi was still in the danger zone. Out in the open. A glimpse of metal from above caused Kensi to turn, and she saw a man wearing a balaclava, pointing a gun at her.

Before she had the chance to shoot, the man squeezed the trigger. The bullet was aimed for her heart.

As the crack of the bullet sounded, something barrelled into her, knocking her down and landing on top of her. Kensi heard another shot and heard the bullet whistling through the air, but she could tell it wasn't from above but the doorway nearby.

She desperately wanted to twist around and defend herself but she was still trapped beneath the thing… person?

Looking up she saw a mop of blonde hair, and beneath the hair were a pair of familiar recognizable baby blue eyes. Her partner was staring down at her.

Deeks was alive.

And he had saved her.

"Alright, princess?" Deeks asked, smirking, but his eyes were humourless.

"Deeks!" Kensi sighed, relieved. "What the HELL is going on here?"


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N- Um... I'm so so so so SO sorry for the majorly long wait (I got a 2 week long temporary job and I was out from 7:30am til 5pm/6pm each day and only had very little time to write when on the bus to work! And last week I was just plain lazy- sorry guys! Forgive me?)**

**Thank you to my absolutely amazing amiga/beta Cierra/MontyTheDog (check her fics here on ! They're great!) for proofing this chapter for me and for your really useful suggestions to make not only this chapter but the previous ones too. Te amo amiga! :-)**

**Also check out Munchette22 for a really good Harry Potter fic called Perseverance which is really good! :-)**

**And Jericho Steele's Aunt Hetty which is really well written and full of really amazing plot twists!**

**And my final piece of promotion (sorry :-3) check out a really good band called Montagues and Capulets who are brilliant they're worth sparing a few minutes to listen to! Link to their page is here (minus the spaces): soundcloud montagues and capulets. DONE GIVING SHOUT OUTS NOW! :-S**

**I love you guys so much for all your reviews and F&F and support! :-* **

**Disclaimer- I own nothing. I don't claim to own anything either! **

**:-)**

**MSB**

**Five **

"Come on! We better get moving; if we don't get back to the others soon, they'll send out a search party!" he joked, but the accompanying smile didn't reach his eyes.

"Where are the others? Are they okay?" Kensi questioned worriedly.

"Holed up in the armoury. Sam, Callen and Hetty are all fine. Most of OSP is crammed in the armoury. Those who are alive that is…" he trailed off darkly.

He looked around, examining the surrounding area, deeming it safe. He stood still for a second before moving to hover over Kensi, reaching a hand down and swiftly pulling her up.

Another two agents were behind Deeks in the doorway and it was one of them had shot the balaclava clad man.

They nodded towards her as they went to check on Nell and Eric.

"Are _you_ okay?" she asked, brow furrowed as they began walking to the armoury through the corridor that had been cleared by Deeks and the other agents, leaving the other two agents to bring Nell and Eric back.

"Well apart from… yeah I am," he stutters in response.

"Apart from _what_?" she asked sharply, stopping abruptly.

"I got grazed when I pushed Sam out of the way of one of the shooters as we ran to the armoury," he mumbled, running a hand through his long hair.

"Grazed where?!" she wondered, the concern evident in her voice as she looked him over for obvious wounds.

Her eyes fell on his waist.

He was bleeding from what could only be described as a _gouge_ not a 'graze'.

"Oh my God Deeks!" she exclaimed, her slender fingers grabbing his shirt and lifting it, her fingers gently probing around the wound causing him to hiss in pain.

She winced then started to take her shirt off, leaving her in just a tank top.

Deeks' eyes widened almost comically.

"Kens! What are you doing?!"

"Well it seems as if no one bothered to check if you were okay and if you needed a first aid kit. So here we are!" she explained, her voice annoyed.

She felt a protective wave of affection for her partner. He'd not only saved her from a bullet that definitely would have killed her, but he'd also saved Sam's life. Not to mention the fact that he'd been injured doing so (and diving on her had most likely damaged his side even more), and apparently she was the only person to notice Deeks' injury. She was disappointed and annoyed with her fellow teammates.

She ripped her shirt almost straight down the middle, stopping just before she'd tore it completely to make it wide enough to go around Deeks' waist.

"Look Kens, don't worry; it's just a scratch. It doesn't even hurt," he told her.

She harrumphed.

"Yeah, riiiight!"

"Kensi. People have died. People may well be dying now in the armoury. My minor injury isn't important" he said, starting to pull his shirt down.

"Well it is to me Deeks! You're my partner, and you saved my life. Again. It's important to me. Okay? Now just shut up and let me wrap this around the wound to stem the blood flow a bit until we get to the armoury. Then we can clean you up and _then_ help the others. I'm sure the guys and Hetty are all over that," she yelled, tears stinging her eyes.

Kensi knelt down before him, pulling the material taut.

She felt useless. She hadn't done anything and yet Deeks, her partner, had saved lives and had been hurt in the process. And, as always, he was selflessly trying to save others.

She knew she was being irrational and selfish and that his injury wasn't life threatening and other's were, but he was _her_ partner and _her_ best friend and she wanted to help him.

She could have lost him.

He could have been targeted.

And hit.

And killed.

And she would've been alone.

Again.

Her hands were shaking as she draped the makeshift bandage around his waist and knotted it, taking in a sharp breath when she saw his firm stomach muscles clench in pain, as he tried to not make a sound.

Her eyes were shining with unshed tears while she tugged his shirt back down.

Kensi stood, bowing her head so her hair would fall forward and cover her upset face.

Of course Deeks picked up on this not-so-subtle move.

"Kensi?" he asked softly.

She didn't answer, so he used one finger on her chin to tilt her head so she'd look at him.

He saw the moisture that had gathered in her beautiful mismatched eyes and he felt his heart sink.

Of course she'd care. She always did. Just in a less obvious way than others.

After a tough day at work she'd be there, burger and beer in hand. After he was shot she was in the hospital each day, sat with him, not necessarily talking at all times, her presence at his bedside daily was more than enough.

After a tough day at work, Sam and Callen would just pat him on the back and Hetty would simply praise him. After he was shot they visited, sure. But the visits were brief and full of condescending advice telling him not to have a 'routine' or to be more 'careful', which he'd established after being shot in his favourite convenience store. Not that he wasn't thankful, of course.

But none of them were Kensi.

He pulled her against him, almost crushing her when he enveloped her in his arms.

She hugged back with no hesitance or reluctance, squeezing him tightly, careful to not touch his hurt waist.

"God Deeks, I thought I'd lost you," she mumbled into his chest, hugging him even harder.

"Oh Kens, no. I promised, remember?" he whispered into her hair, dropping little kisses all over her head.


	6. AUTHORS NOTE PLEASE READ!

**A/N- Hiya all, sorry for the lack of updates. I am on a temporary hiatus because of how busy I am at the minute and to top it all off I am currently having the writers block from hell! Please forgive me and I will try to post as soon as possible. If you have any ideas for this fic please send them in a review or PM to me! Thank you! :-) Maddie**


End file.
